Crush
by LumenSageWill
Summary: There's so many stories with how Rachel aka female protagonist loves Neil... or other boys. But what about Henry aka the male protagonist...? Well, just like Rachel, he has his own love story with a certain waitress in Echo Village. Rachel sets her up with him, but also gives him an unnecessary mess. Is that new shipping gonna be forever? Or is it gonna go down in flames? Pfft...


**Finally! My first male protag x Felicity story! This is like my current top OTP for Harvest Moon, but I didn't even write a story about it yet until now. I was stuck between choosing Hart or Henry, but Henry was the default name for the male protagonist of ANB, so... yeah.**

**Pairing: Henry/Hart/Male Protagonist x Felicity**

**Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon and its characters. I also do not own any other mentioned copyright names.**

* * *

**_One-Shot: Crush_**

Crush. A word that would perfectly describe the situation the Echo Farmer was in right now. A title of a song that a famous singer sang for her album.

Henry sighed as he stared at the blond waitress across the room from him. He could hear her giggle, a soothing melody to his ears. He couldn't help but have that dreamy smile as some corny, cheesy music played in the background... well, in his head. The male brunette just stopped playing that said music in his head now and just continued watching her work with the customers.

Ever since she moved here in Echo Village and introduced herself to him, his heart was always beating fast whenever he sees her or when she greets him. It didn't take too long to realize he had a crush on her, but he was usually silent with his feelings, especially if his feelings had to do with love. Unfortunately, Rachel and Tina noticed his crush on Felicity, catching the moment he blushed while chatting with the blond waitress. His brief stuttering also didn't help. Soon, the majority of Echo Village except Felicity knew about this. Rumors spread around, but not to the extent with said person knowing. They can be quite stealthy and silent when they can. No thanks to those two girls, the male farmer had been conscious about having a crush on a girl while being just an average farmer. And now, he became even more silent about his love life.

"Hey! Earth to Henry!" Rachel called to him, shaking him gently. "Are you there?"

"H-huh...?!" the male farmer snapped out of his daze and stared at his farming partner with a nervous smile. "S-sorry, what were you talking about?" he asked sheepishly.

The blond farmer just sighed. He didn't even listen to her. Of course, she should have known. The girl turned her head to look at Felicity happily serving the customers with a kind smile on her face. No wonder Henry had a crush on her. It was so obvious to her... and Tina. She did feel a little guilty when more people began to bombard her new farming junior with questions related to Felicity.

"You know, your chances with Felicity are 50 out of 50," she commented with a casual yet sly smile. "I mean, you're like an average guy... just simple and nice... but that's usually really typical." She chuckled as she saw her friend's poor reaction as if his sensitive self-esteem was shattered. "But don't worry about that... I think you have a small chance."

"Gee, thanks..." the brunette muttered with sarcasm as he crossed his arms. "Your taste in Neil is quite interesting, though."

Rachel flinched, blushing a little at the mention of the animal dealer.

"Okay, I guess Neil has a bit of his own flaws when I first met him," she admitted. "But... he also had that 50/50 chance with me."

"Both of you are suckers for animals," Henry remarked, raising an eyebrow. "Then again, Rod's the same kind of person who would like animals... though, he lost his chance with you." The male brunette remembered the Pet Shop owner telling him about his crush on Rachel. Then a few days later, he showed up to his house with a sad smile, saying it was for the best when Neil confessed to her. Henry was aware that Neil felt guilty for breaking Rod's heart, but was reassured by the goggle boy that he's still happy for them. Of course, the farmer's concern for Rod was about to be over until...

"But he's got an eye on Michelle..." Rachel replied before both farmers shuddered at the girl's name. "She's got a good masquerade of that fake personality of hers."

That.

Remember how rumors spread around Echo Village? Well, Michelle was also the victim of that. Luckily for her, some people didn't believe the kind of mean person she was. And Rod was one of them. Or he did know and he kinda told him that Michelle was still a nice person deep inside of her heart. Either way, Henry did not wanna mess with her. No, he took it back. He did not want to bump into her at all. How Rod ended up crushing on her, he'll never know...

"Harvest Goddess bless his innocent heart," the brunette prayed. "Michelle can be intimidating sometimes..."

"Not as bad as Allen..." Rachel commented, groaning as she slumped on her chair. "It's like he intentionally gets on your nerves... even if he knows that you're a nice person."

"Ugh, don't remind me..." the male farmer groaned as he slumped on his chair. too "I tried to resist the urge to punch his face when he started talking bad about the new clothes I got from Yuri..." There was brief silence until Henry spoke again. "Though, he did show up on my door yesterday with tattered clothes, scratches, and bite marks."

"Oh, that was my doing," the female farmer replied with an "innocent" smile.

"What?!" Henry stared at her as if she were a barbarian.

The female farmer rolled her eyes.

"If you think _I'm_ the one who did all of that to him, it was actually my dog and cat when I told them to sick him," Rachel explained with a smirk. "You should have seen his face... it was that satisfying to see his agonizing pain."

"Remind me to never mess with you again..." the male brunette muttered, shuddering of the visual image before letting out a small chuckle. "But I won't deny that it would pretty satisfying."

The blond farmer just smiled back at him, her flag of pride rising even more. Bonus points for impressing her farming junior.

"That's my intern!" Rachel cheered before she stood up. "As a reward, I'm gonna go fetch a date with Felicity for you ASAP!"

"Aww, you don't have-wait, WHAT?!" Henry asked, his eyes widening at the realization of what she just said. "R-rachel, wait!"

But it was already too late. The blond farmer was already making her way to the waitress across from them. The male brunette could only watch in pure horror and embarrassment. She wouldn't do it...

"Hey, Felicity!" Rachel greeted happily.

She would!

The sweet girl turned to see her friend.

"Oh! Hey, Rachel!" she responded back at the female farmer with an angelic smile. "Want another refill?"

"Actually, it's about something else..."

Felicity tilted her head in confusion.

"So... Felicity..." Rachel began with an innocent smile. "You're pretty popular in Echo Village... and it just so happens that someone has an interest in you."

"Oh?" the blond waitress perked up from her notepad with surprised eyes. "Who is it?"

"Well, he's a nice guy..." the female farmer began with an innocent smile. "He's quite a gentleman, the kind and caring for a girl's happiness... the perfect angel for you to date."

"Uh-huh..." she nodded, but still not fully convinced yet. "Idealistic... but I'm not really interested in dating right now..."

"Hold on, let me finish," Rachel stopped her. "He can also whip up the tastiest dish to satisfy both your taste buds and your stomach."

Bingo. The blond farmer saw Felicity's eyes sparkle with anticipation.

"He can cook...?" the waitress asked, now curious before becoming hesitant. "How well can he cook...?"

Henry was on the edge of his table, silently screaming. He noticed Rachel carefully eyed him while smirking as a sign that she was going to set her up with him. Oh, Harvest Goddess, this was not happening...

"He can easily qualify to go up against the famous chef Clement!"

That earned a lot of gasps from everyone in the restaurant, including the poor farmer. Time stopped for a moment before the the big chef himself popped up with a smile that contrasted his motive to challenge the challenger.

"So... there's a man out there that dares challenge me to a battle of cooking for the sake of my employee's heart, hmm?" Clement asked while stroking his beard with his hand, interested in the conversation. "Finally... a worthy and ideal challenger that express his feelings through the taste and flavor of a dish that is the embodiment of our hearts!"

"Uh-huh~!" Rachel nodded with a smile of triumph. "So, Felicity... are you willing to meet the ultimate chef that would usurp Clement's reign and be the judge of this ultimate cooking showdown?"

"Um... I'm pretty sure we were discussing you setting me up with the objective of me dating just a few seconds ago..." the waitress replied with a flat tone. "But I suppose I can look forward to trying out his cooking tonight and see if he's ready to challenge Chef Clement."

"Great! I'll tell him to meet you at the front of the inn!" the female farmer said with a smile.

"That would be great," Felicity said with relief. "Well, I better get back to work."

"And I better sharpen my culinary skills to meet this worthy opponent you mentioned!" Clement told them.

The female waitress and the famous chef left to continue on with their jobs, and Rachel went back and sat down next to the gawking Henry.

"See?" the female farmer began with a smug look on her face towards her farming partner. "Told you I'd get you a date with Echo Village's prettiest waitress."

Henry turned his head towards Rachel, his eye twitching before slamming his hands on the table.

"You just got me an impossible battle that'll turn into a huge misunderstanding and a big humiliation for me!" the male farmer whispered and shouted at the same time. "What were you thinking?!"

"Oh, come on, so you might have a cooking duel with Clement... but you have enough experience to make a high quality dish that'll knock out Felicity's taste buds in a good way!" Rachel told him with a confident tone.

"That experience isn't going to save me from both of the food freaks' wrath if they're not satisfied with my cooking!"

"Oh, relax..." she reassured him with a laid back attitude. "I'll just lend you my highest quality crops and ingredients and you're good to go."

"But that wouldn't be fair..." he muttered, looking down with guilt. "I mean... it just doesn't feel right to use your ingredients instead of mine..." Henry tensed when he heard his farming friend sigh.

"Look, do you wanna make your date with Felicity successful and possibly avoid both her and Clement's eternal lecture or not?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow.

Henry pondered for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"Guess I got no choice..." the brunette farmer answered back. "I gotta do this either way."

"That's the spirit!" Rachel clapped her hands. "Now do me a favor... I need you to come early to my house around 5 in the evening, so I can give you the ingredients ASAP."

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"Neil's coming over, and I want both of us to have a good time," she answered before having a sly look on her face. "I'll give him a good night that he'll never forget for the rest of his life."

"Uh, I don't wanna ask what you just implied there," Henry reminded her, feeling very awkward.

"Too bad," she said. "We're gonna..."

Henry prepared to cover his ears.

"Watch a marathon of _every_ Disney movie!"

The male brunette just stared at the proud girl as if she went nuts.

"Well, gotta go prepare!" she said, standing up. "See ya!"

And then the farmer girl left, leaving the farmer boy alone on the table.

"Suddenly, I'm already feeling sorry for Neil..." he muttered to himself.

.

.

**_Later..._**

It was already 7, and Henry had the food prepared in a picnic basket. Luckily, the food was still warm by the time he came over. The male farmer wore an alternative outfit from his farming clothes. A plaid shirt, jeans, and casual sneakers. He saw Felicity standing in front of the inn, waiting for the so-called chef that could challenge Clement. Oh, how disappointed she would be. But nevertheless, Henry had to go forward with it if he wanted to tell her his feelings. It's fly or fall.

"Hey there, Felicity..." the male farmer greeted awkwardly, but still smiled nonetheless.

"Henry...?" Felicity asked, surprised to see the farmer holding the picnic basket. "Wait... you're the one Rachel set me up with?"

The male farmer could only nod sheepishly as he looked down. He was starting to regret this already. If only he stopped the female farmer from making this situation worse for him, maybe it could have done both him and Felicity a favor. But at the same time, he couldn't back down. The least he could do was tell her his feelings and be done with it. He was perfectly okay if she didn't feel the same towards him. It would just break his heart a little, but he could forget about this whole mess. It would be easy... right?

"Yeah... I tried my best to stop her," he told her with a nervous smile. "You can say 'no' to this mess... I don't wanna force you."

Felicity pondered for a moment before looking at the picnic basket he was carrying.

"I could... but it would be such a waste for all the food you prepared... and a chance to get to know you," she replied, giggling at the male farmer's expression of hope and joy. "And as a food enthusiast, I could never let that happen since I need to judge if your food is as good as Chef Clement's, so..."

Henry made a mental facepalm. He almost forgot about her comparing his dish to Clement's. Guess she was more focused on being a food critique rather than being set up on a date with him.

The blond girl sat on the blanket and brushed her dress of any wrinkles.

"O-okay..." the farmer stuttered, secretly relieved that he could have the chance to confess to the blond waitress... and possibly avoid the wrath of the her and Clement's... but mostly Clement's.

Henry took out the plates for the both of them before taking out with an appetizer. It was Raclette with a small sprinkle of rosemary.

"Oh... that looks good..." the waitress commented, trying to restrain herself from gorging on the appetizer. "But I wonder if the cheese is good quality..."

"Help yourself right now," Henry replied with a chuckle. "No need to hold back... just enjoy the food."

Both of them engaged in eating the first dish, enjoying the taste. Henry thought it tasted really good. At least for him, it did. He carefully eyed at Felicity, catching her expression on the food.

"Hmm... this is really good!" Felicity commented. "I have to admit, it was strange that you had a little bit of rosemary in it... but this is really great!"

"Wow, really?!" Henry asked with a big and hopeful smile.

"Uh-huh! You're off to a good start," the waitress remarked. "The appetizer may be good... but let's see if your main dish can keep that good score."

The male farmer just gulped before taking out the main course. It was comprised of 2 dishes: cannelloni and beefaroni. He had carefully set them on the picnic carpet in front of Felicity. He had hoped he would impress her. This wasn't even a date anymore. It was like Hell's Kitchen! Except it wasn't!

"Oh... cannelloni and beefaroni?" Felicity asked, very surprised. "Usually, there's only 1 dish for a main course."

"Yeah, well... you're quite a big eater, so I had to personally make another side dish for you just in case you were still hungry," Henry admitted with a light chuckle.

"Oh, you!" Felicity replied, giggling with much gratefulness. "Thanks for thinking about me and my love for food!"

"Heh heh... no problem..." the male brunette softly spoke, blushing.

"Anyways, on to my food critique..." the blond girl said as she began to observe the appearance of the 2 dishes. "Hmm... both of the appearances are decent..." She turned both of the dishes sideways for better observation. "The cannelloni does seem to be slightly messy, however..."

Henry was really nervous.

"Then again, cannelloni can be messy in some preparations, so I'll let it go..."

"Whew..."

The waitress cut a small slice of it before she tasted it.

"Hmm... the taste is good..." she began before her eyes widened. "Oh my-!"

"WHAT? IS THERE SOMETHING BAD IN IT?" the male farmer asked with worry.

"It's... it's... it's really delicious!" Felicity finished with a big smile on her face. "The baked filling has a lot of flavor with mild spices... the pasta itself has just the right texture... and the sauce...!" She continued to eat her serving... which became a second, then a third, and so on. "This is delicious! Absolutely delicious!"

"Oh, thank Harvest Goddess..." Henry muttered with relief.

"Now onto the beefaroni..."

She took a bite out of it before her eyes widened again. The waitress was silent for a moment, which made the male farmer worry again.

"Is it... is it bad?" he asked again.

"This... this... this is also delicious!" the blond girl cheered happily. "The meat sauce is full of flavors and spices! And even with the sauce, the texture's still good!" She took a few more bites, enjoying the food with a full heart.

"So... it's delicious?"

"Of course!" she replied, giggling. "Anyway, I think you should eat too... you're getting good scores, Henry."

"Yeah... good scores..." the male brunette muttered, dissatisfied with her reaction before eating anyway.

It was only a little while until they had finished eating the main course. Henry was about to burst from all the food he ate. He looked at the waitress across from him, wondering how she wasn't feeling full yet. It was one of the wonders... for the male farmer, at least.

"I guess the last one will be dessert...?" the brunette asked, anxious on the final part.

"Of course," Felicity answered instantly as if he didn't know. "Desserts are always the finishing touches to a complete meal... it's very important!" She cleared her throat from that sudden outburst. "Sorry about that... so, what kind of dessert do you have?"

"Chiffon cake with frosting and strawberries on the side," Henry answered as he pulled out 2 slices of the mentioned dessert.

"For a moment there, I thought it was shortcake," the blond girl commented, looking quite surprised. "Though, it is interesting and even common from what I've heard." She picked up her fork and cut a bite before picking the bite up and placing it into her her mouth. Her eyes sparkled with joy and sensation.

"This... this is delicious!" the waitress exclaimed with a smile.

"Really?" he asked, looking embarrassed. "I mean... I tried to make the sweetness unique and balanced in some way... so I added a touch of cinnamon in it."

"Cinnamon... I never thought you would use that for your chiffon cake..." she thought out loud before turning to Henry with a big smile. "Henry, I think you're qualified to challenge Chef Clement and his ultimate cooking skills."

Henry's joyful expression turned into a worried one.

"N-no... you don't have to do that," he told her as he started sweating a little bit.

"Oh, don't be so modest!" she cheered, clapping happily. "Your cooking skills have been blessed by the Harvest Goddess herself, as if she wanted you to follow your destiny as a chef."

"I'M A FARMER!" he reminded her desperately. "I DON'T THINK I CAN HANDLE ANOTHER POSITION!" The male brunette sighed. He had to stop this mess... even if he had to tell her truth and break her hopes. "Look, Felicity... I don't have any intention in passing Clement and becoming the new Master Chef."

"Why not?" she asked, frowning.

Henry gulped before letting out his feelings.

"Because... I wanted to ask you out," he admitted, blushing. "I wanted to be that perfect guy for you... but I knew that I would be overstepping the situation and make it more chaotic like this..."

...

"So... you weren't really planning on challenging Chef Clement..." she said with disbelief.

"Rachel told you earlier, didn't she?" he reminded the waitress. "About how that ideal guy was interested in dating you."

"Oh yeah... I can't believe I brushed that off so easily the moment she said that he- well, you, can cook very well..." she muttered to herself, mentally kicking herself. "Geez, Rachel can be quite overwhelming..."

There was brief silence before the male farmer spoke up again.

"Again... I just wanna apologize for what Rachel did," Henry told Felicity as he looked away. "I wasn't really intending to challenge Clement... but I did want to tell you my feelings." He looked down at his twiddling thumbs. "I... I love you..." the male brunette confessed, his cheeks red. "At least, I'm honest about that. I had a crush on you the moment I saw you... but I started enjoying our friendly chats about food and other things that we had in common... and I realized that I wanted be more than friends..."

There was only silence.

"You don't have to accept my feelings..." he told her with a sad smile. "This was a mess from the start, anyway..." He put the empty dishes back into his picnic basket, not having the courage to look at her anymore. "After telling you the truth... I don't think I deserve your love after this whole mess and getting you all worked up for nothing..."

"Look, Henry... I'm not mad at you, at least when you admitted that it was wrong and knew of the consequences," she replied. "I'm really happy that you told the truth... really, I am." Felicity looked away for a moment. "The date was surprisingly enjoyable... the food was good..." she began. "But... I'm not sure if I feel the same way about you," the blond girl replied with a sad smile. "I'm really sorry... I'm just not interested..."

The male farmer's heart sank a little, but he still managed to keep an understanding smile.

"Don't worry about it," he told her with a kind tone. "I just hope we can still be friends." Those words had ironically hurt him to assure the blond waitress, but as long both of them were cool with each other, he'd take that over a possibility of not being able to at least talk with her during break time.

"Oh, definitely," Felicity reassured him with a sweet smile that contrasted to what she said next. "Though, I probably won't talk to Rachel for a while... maybe I'll be charging her more than usual."

Henry couldn't help but mentally note never to make Felicity angry, especially if he wanted to save his money when he wanted to eat at Clement's. He just gave a nervous laugh. And he thought Rachel had a dark side.

"Well, thanks for giving me a chance, Felicity..." the male farmer told her as he prepared to leave, carrying his picnic basket and blanket. "Have a good night."

"You too," she replied with a sweet smile. "Don't be so down on yourself, alright? Even though I'm not interested in dating, I'm still amazed by your cooking skills. Keep that up."

"Right... thanks, Felicity."

The two made their separate ways for tonight, and the male farmer was ready to go to bed. And at that night, Henry cried himself to sleep. Well, not really... but this story had to be humorous in breaking dramatic moments, so the assumption was that he cried hard in his pillow, sobbing like a wuss.

_._

_._

**_Few Days Later..._**

Another day, another work. However, the male farmer was slightly more tired than usual. Guess he didn't get enough sleep due to last night. No, he actually didn't cry. That was a lie. Well, at first it wasn't. So, he let out a tear or two, but that was it. The point was that he didn't sleep due to staying up late from the picnic. But that wasn't going to stop him from working on his farm. At least he had the courage to confess.

He wondered how Rachel and Neil were doing, and if Neil lost his sanity no thanks to the farmer girl. Henry was watering his crops when he spotted Allen coming towards him. Oh, great. The intolerable entity of Harvest Goddess's enemies was here.

"What do you want, Allen?" the male farmer asked bluntly.

"I heard you were rejected by the waitress from Clement's," the red-haired man replied with a smug look on his face. "No surprise there, you are just a simple kind of guy, after all."

Henry clenched his fists at his words. The male farmer did his best to refrain from swinging his sickle to cut his head off. Oh, how much he would love to do that right now.

"If you're here to ruin my day, why don't you just go over to Rachel's?" he asked with a smirk before continuing. "Oh wait... I heard she did a real number on you with her pets... can't blame her for that." The kind farmer's tone was surprisingly mocking at that moment. "So much for your so-called style."

It was Allen's turn to tense and grimace before he went back to his "cool" demeanor, a slight sound of his teeth clenching escaping from him.

"I'm definitely staying away from that crazy girl," the red-haired stylist commented. "Whatever, guess you're too bitter about not getting a single date in your life."

"Even if I had no date in my life while accepting the fact that Felicity doesn't feel the same way about me, I wouldn't be as bitter as you sulking over Rachel's rejection from her intolerance with you," the male brunette retorted back with a composed attitude.

"That was a low blow, Henry," Allen replied, clenching his teeth while restraining himself. "Low blow."

"Welcome to the club," the brunette farmer said with a flat tone. "Are you done yet?"

"Done with your sarcastic remarks," the red-headed man answered back as he turned to leave. "Happy single days, single farmer."

Oh, he was not letting him go yet.

"ROVER! JADE!" the male brunette called. "SICK 'IM!"

At that moment, a dog and a cat appeared and began to run crazy towards the hair stylist with growls.

"NOT YOU TOO!" Allen began running for his life again as his pets chased him. "I SWEAR I'LL GET BOTH OF YOU BACK FOR THIS!"

Henry chuckled to himself, satisfied from the sounds of manly yelps from the evil form of Allen. That should make him leave them alone for now. Maybe he should bring his pets more often in the future just for the sake of not dealing with Allen. He went back to working on his farm until he heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, there you are, Henry!" an angelic voice called. "I was looking for you!"

The male farmer turned around to see the blond waitress coming towards him with a smile. After last night, he honestly thought that she would stay away from him for a while. Maybe he was thinking it too much, especially when they were friends to begin with.

"Felicity?" he asked, curious but confused. "What brings you here?"

"Well..."

The blond waitress showed him a picnic basket as she smiled at him. Oh yes, that smile that made him rethink of his small crush on her. And cry in his sleep last night.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have a picnic with me again... as in, a picnic date."

Henry was definitely surprised by the words that came out of her mouth. She wanted to have a picnic with him again? A friendly picnic was expected, but a picnic date?

"Wait... I thought you said you weren't interested in dating me..." the male brunette told her, confused.

"I did... but then I thought about it," the young waitress said with a smile. "I mean... you carefully prepared a picnic with the best of your abilities... not only that, but you also thought about how I love eating seconds..." She closed her eyes, getting ready to deliver her final thoughts. "To be honest, you're actually one of a kind, Henry," she told him. "And... I guess as a clueless food critique, it was kinda my fault for not focusing in helping you enjoy the picnic the other night... but you didn't stop me anyway just for my sake."

"Felicity..."

"I have to admit, while I'm not interested in dating... I do love to spend more time with you from now on," the blond girl said, blushing a little from her own words. "And maybe... just maybe... we can try dating in the future and see how it works out."

Henry had a big, innocent smile on his face.

"I'll definitely make our time worth it," the male farmer declared with confidence. "That's a promise."

"You better keep that promise," she told him with a teasing smile. "Or I just might reconsider my actions."

Both of them chuckled at their remarks.

"By the way, I told Chef Clement about you being the challenger."

"HUH?!"

"Don't worry, he wasn't mad," Felicity said, giggling. "In fact, he looked even more determined to have a cooking showdown with you."

Henry looked like he was going to cry.

"I'll definitely cheer you on!" the blond waitress told him. "Don't worry!"

"What is it with blond girls getting me into so many weird situations...?" he muttered to himself, sulking for a moment.

"By the way, I saw Neil on the way," she spoke again with a different subject. "He was crying, but he said it was allergies... his eyes were red, and not just his iris color... I think he had tear stains on his cheeks, though..."

"Believe it or not, Rachel's date with him last night was watching a marathon Disney movies," Henry told her.

"Aww~!"

"It's hard to tell whether he cried from the cheesiness or the feels... or if he lost it..."

"That's Neil for you," she joked. "Anyways, wanna go now?"

"Yeah, let's go," he replied, smiling. "So... what kind of food do you have in there?"

"Chef Clement's cooking..." she answered. "I hate to admit it, but I always have trouble making a proper meal... so I asked for his help."

"I can help you learn how to cook," Henry offered with a kind smile.

"Would you really do that for me?" she asked, surprised. "I don't want to be a burden of your time."

"Hey, I did say I would make our time together worth it, didn't I?" he reminded her with a wink. "It's no problem for me."

"You really are a nice guy, Henry," Felicity remarked with a grateful smile. "But that wink there won't get you anywhere yet."

The two walked together as they made their way for their next picnic date...

"By the way, how come I saw Allen with your pets going crazy on him?" she asked with curiosity.

"Oh, you know... they love him like a teddy bear," he replied casually with a smile. "The kind that they like to chew out of."

"What?"

Whoops. He rephrased that.

"The kind that they like to choose out of."

* * *

**Aaaand done! Wow, this was a long story. But I do love to make stories for underrated male protagonists and underrated bachelorettes.**

**Anyway, I wanted to make a story where the protagonist doesn't get the girl right away. Rather, the protagonist understands the girl's decline and copes with rejection in a mature and caring way. And even if he did the girl, he would always ask for consent and be understanding for her. I hope you look forward to reading more Henry and Felicity stories! I promise there'll be kisses between Henry and Felicity in the future!**


End file.
